Loves Winter, Loves Spring
by Simon Erif
Summary: *SLASH* Mortal Kombat story. (Mortal Kombat 2 & 3 didn't happen) Rayden thinking and griefing the loss of his lover... Not telling WHO!! :Þ heh heh I'm evil...


Not mine... don't sue because it wouldn't do you any good... I have no money what so ever.  
This thing was totally inspired by ny crazyyyy brain. It makes no sense and it's uterly pointless angsty rampling.  
Hasn't been beta read so all mistekes are mine... ^^;;

Loves Winter, Loves Spring  
By: © Simon Erif

(Mortal Kombat 2 & 3 didn't happen)  
This is a story about love, betrayal, and death

I stand here watching the rain.   
The memories won't leave me alone.  
I can't forget his face.   
I can't forget his voice.   
Those gentle eyes from my past.

I watch the clouds drifting by.   
I watch as the sun shines down on the fields below.  
I want to forget you.   
Our love.   
Our joy.   
Our happiness.

It was a beautiful dream   
As long as it lasted.   
But like every dream…   
You will wake up at some point.   
And the reality is not beautiful. 

And so you were lured   
By the power to join the forces of darkness.   
And now…   
You only live in my memories.

My dreams of the time before all this,   
Before the madness.   
Before the times changed and our love died.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been two long years after our victory. Two very long years of grief and sorrow. The other don't know and for that I am glad.They don't need this burden. It is mine and mine alone to carry.

I can look back now with out tears. I can remember the way we were in the past with a smile on my face. The others have seen me looking in the distance smiling. They have seen me cry too. They ask no questions for they know I will not answer them. Maybe some day but not yet… Not yet.

Loneliness is my companion now. I don't mind. Not really. There are so many other ways to care about people. Taking care of them, teaching them what they need to know… So many other ways to let them know that I care. They know this and I think they accept it as a part of me being a god.

I look out from the window. The children are playing again and I can see Liu with them. I smile at the picture they make. If only…

No. Don't go there. It will only make you sad again. Sadness… It seems to be my only companion these days. *Chuckle* It's Almost funny. I'm a god and I have love problems. Well had actually.

It has only been two years. Two years. He died two years ago. There was nothing I could do I know that. But still I wish I could have saved him. Somehow…

It's only wishful thinking, I know that, but I can't help but feel sorry for him and to feel that here might have been something I could have done. Even if I know there was nothing… Absolutely nothing I could have done differently.

I again gaze at the playing group outside. I don't go outside anymore. I find it either too bright or too dark there. Though darkness has become my home more often than not. It weird. I fought against darkness and now… it seems more home than anything else.

The coldness of night and darkness comforts me more than anything else. I do not know why. Maybe because he called it home…

I wonder what he is doing now. Is he happy or is he sad? I do not know… I may never know. *Sigh* Shang Tsung… 

The others wouldn't believe their ears if they would here me sighing than name. The name of their worst enemy just two small years backwards. But that wasn't the Shang I miss so very much every day. The Shang that died there two years ago was the rotten empty corps of the man I once loved more than anything else in the world.

The man I loved. He was gentle, loving and very happy. But as every young he was tempted and he… He didn't survive that temptation. He became Shang Tsung the evil sorcerer. The man I was forced to face, and no matter what everyone else might say, it was I who gave the "order" to kill him. We didn't have any choice yes but was it really necessary to kill him in the end. Couldn't we have captured him? Maybe if… No. There was no other way. No matter how much I'd want it, there was no other way.

There are many what ifs in my long life, too many to even remember. I've seen people I love die. To leave me in fear or hate in their hearts because of what I am. Yes, I am a god, The God of thunder. People die, times change. It's the way of life. There is no change in it. 

I watch the children play with Liu. He is so much like his father. Athletic, Strong, almost fearless. So like him indeed. I just wish he could have met him before he turned. *Chuckle* what a sight. Father and Son competing together on that very field of crass. I hope he can see him now from the heaven I still believe he belongs to. I hope he can enjoy this very sight from there.

I hope… I hope he can hear me and feel my love for him. Even now. I with his soul made it there in one piece. I hope and pray he is happy and at peace where ever he is. 

I can feel the heavy stone lifting from my heart the ice-cold stone that has been there for the last two years. Now that I've thought it all trough… and let some of it go it seems that the day brightens with a new sun and as if the first time I feel the sun as it shines on my face trough the window.

I smile and rice from my seat next to the window. I make my way outside and join Liu and the children in their games… It's time to embrace the spring and welcome the warmth back in to my heart where it should be.  


THE END


End file.
